1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of valves used to direct fluid streams.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of scrap or trim paper or other materials in the paper and boxboard industry sell for different prices. For example, a mixed bale may sell for $50 per ton whereas the two constituents comprising the bale may sell for $400 and $50 per ton if separated. Thus, it is desirable to separate the constituents in the most economical fashion. Switch valves are used in the paper and box board industry for material separation.
Many manufacturing facilities generate large volume of scrap and trim paper and other materials. For example, an envelope plant may have twenty machines capable of creating five or six different types and values of scrap at any given time. The conventional solution to separating the constituents is to first gather and convey the scrap and trim in a fluid stream. Four or five two-way switch valves are placed in series on the conveying line from a single machine and switch to five or six termination or accumulation points. Switching in this fashion is not only space consuming but is also expensive. Further, when handling paper or scrap pneumatically, rough surfaces or leaking seals can trap and start material buildup. The aforementioned switch valves must be well sealed and have very little leakage so that a sufficient amount of air is retained in the duct to convey material beyond the valves.
In order to provide a more compact and less expensive switch arrangement, I have tried several designs including a fan type horizontal switch valve and a magazine revolver type switch valve. Neither valve could be sealed adequately nor were cost effective.
Disclosed herein is an improved valve of compact design providing the separation of the scrap into its constituents without requiring multiple valves in series and allowing for a more efficient separation of the constituents. The valve includes a single small multi-sided chamber with some of the sides having outlets with gates. Superior sealing is achieved with a single chamber reducing the fluid leakage problems existing in the prior valves. The chamber is designed to eliminate scrap blockage within the valve as the result of the location of the inlet providing a tangential entry into the chamber of the fluid stream with conveyed material. The interior shape of the chamber directs the incoming fluid stream in a swirling direction causing centrifugal separation of the scrap into the particular open outlet.